1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool combination for .[.bicycle.]. .Iadd.bicycles.Iaddend..
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycles comprise a number of elements and parts that are required to be fixed and repaired by a number of tools. The user .[.have.]. .Iadd.has .Iaddend.to prepare a number of tools for engaging and disengaging the fastening members and for repairing the chains. It is inconvenient to prepare and to retain the tools in place.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of .[.the.]. conventional tools for bicycles.